


An Excellent Day

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: The Tales of Jemma Oluransi [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom and Holster take Jemma to the first Falconer's home game. They make friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excellent Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous and I'm not even sorry.

It wasn’t even a question on whether or not Ransom and Holster were taking Jemma to the Falconer’s first home game. The guys were all going, it was Jack’s first game they could make it to after all and there was no way they were going to miss it. They hadn’t even considered getting a babysitter for Jemma. She was coming. They knew should be fine, even if some babies might not like hockey games. Jemma was one year old but she had more or less grown up at hockey games surrounded by screaming fans. It never startled her. In fact she seemed to really like the games, she was always bright eyed watching them skate. Though she preferred to be in one of her fathers’ arms on the ice. Jemma loved skating, it always made her laugh and smile. 

Still some of the guys hadn’t been sure. They all checked in to make sure she would actually be coming with them. Jack had actually asked “Is Jemma coming to the game?” Not “Are you guys all coming?” or any variation of it. Holster had just laughed and replied that there was no way she was going to miss her favorite uncle’s first home game. 

Unfortunately that conversation had happened in the group chat and had then sparked an all out war between the rest of their teammates on who was actually Jemma’s favorite uncle. It was a mess. They were all sitting around trying to convince a one year old child to decide that they were her favorite. Bitty was trying to bribe the small child by slipping her sweets that she probably shouldn’t have (while Ransom and Holster turned a temporary blind eye). If Holster was being perfectly honest he thought that Bitty and Shitty were tied for Jemma’s favorite uncle but he couldn’t be sure, and he would never actually tell the guys that. 

Jemma was not a very talkative child but she knew several words these days most importantly ‘Dada’ ‘Papa’ as well as a few of the guys names, she could manage ‘Itty’ which she used to refer to both Bitty and Shitty, ‘Ex’ for Dex, ‘Nussy’ was Nursey, she was incapable of pronouncing the Ch in Chowder’s name and thus called him ‘Cowder’ enthusiastically. She could mostly manage Jack, but it often came out sounding more like ‘Ack!’ This is what she was calling out again and again as they were all getting ready to head to the Falconer’s game.

“That’s right, sweetpea.” Holster agreed, “We’re going to go see Uncle Jack play.” She grinned. Holster knew that Jemma missed her uncles who had graduated. While delighted that Chowder and Lardo had taken up residence in the Haus she seemed baffled by Shitty and Jack’s absence. They skyped them when they could. Holster also knew that Shitty and Jack missed Jemma like crazy. Holster couldn’t blame them. At this point imagining living without Jemma was like imagining chopping off his left arm. Ransom was his right arm.

Holster’s family had quickly become his whole world. He had no idea how he used to live with hockey, school, and kegsters’ being the most important things in life. Hockey and and school were still important of course. And occasionally Ransom and Holster would go spend a night in Nursey’s dorm room with Jemma so the guys could host a kegster at the Haus. (Twice they had tried just one of them staying with Jemma so the other could go: once each. They had decided that it wasn’t worth it. Holster didn’t realized that partying without Ransom by his side wasn’t really much fun, and honestly he would rather be curled up with his husband and daughter most of the time anyway. 

When they arrived at the game, Jemma strapped to Holster’s chest, Ransom with her diaper bag slung over his shoulder, all the guys were freaking out with excitement. Bitty was trying to act cool but they all knew he was dying to see his boyfriend on the ice. Jemma was happy because all of her favorite people (except Jack for the moment) were there, and Uncle Shitty was hanging close to Ransom and Holster. Jemma obviously missed Shitty’s long hair, which she had loved to tug on, but she was still clearly pleased to see him. 

“Uncle Sitty!” Jemma exclaimed brightly as they walked making grabby hands in his direction. 

“Later, Jemma. Uncle Shitty can hold you once we get to our seats, darling. You stay with Papa for now.” Ransom told her, squeezing one of her hands affectionately. 

“Kay, Dada.” She agreed. They all stopped at the merchandise stalls. 

“Ransom. Shitty. Should we or should we not buy a baby-sized Zimmermann Jersey?” Holster asked, holding up the Jersey which would be slightly big on Jemma but still not fall off. 

“If you actually think that’s a question, we probably need to get divorced.” Ransom told him. Holster laughed. 

“You could never divorce me. You love me too much.” He told his husband with a grin. 

“Too true.” Ransom murmured, leaning over and kissing Holster before tugging the Jersey out of his hands to take it to the register. They got some odd looks from dudes around them. There were a decent amount of homophobic hockey bros. Ransom and Holster had long since become impervious to it. To Holster’s surprise though, Dex took Nursey’s hand as they walked, head held high defiantly. 

“Good on them.” Ransom said quietly, noticing at the same time as Holster. 

“I’m so proud. Our baby frogs are growing up.” Holster agreed. 

Neither of them had been very in the loop when Dex and Nursey first got together, Jack or Bitty either, they had been so wrapped up in their daughter, their custody battle and their marriage during those months. Still after it had all calmed down, once they had full custody of their daughter, they had caught up with the rest of the team and they fully supported all of the gay that appeared to be going around. 

Once they reached their seats Holster unstrapped Jemma and they slipped her into her new jersey. She was very happy to find that she was wearing Uncle Jack’s jersey. Then she made grabby hands at Shitty again. Holster laughed. 

“Alright sweetheart, you can sit with Uncle Shitty.” He agreed. 

“Come here you adorable munchkin!” Shitty exclaimed, taking her from Holster with all too much enthusiasm. 

“You know sometimes I worry he’s going to kidnap our daughter.” Ransom said as they watched Shitty bounce Jemma on his knees. Holster laughed.

“Me too, bro.” He agreed.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’d never let Shits steal someone else’s kid.” Lardo promised them, having overheard. 

“Thanks Lardo, you are a true bro.” Holster told her. She winked at him. 

When the players came out onto the ice the Samwell crowd lost it. They were just warming up but they didn’t care. Jemma saw Jack (she could recognize them by their numbers, even if she didn’t really know her numbers yet) and immediately called out. 

“Uncle Ack!” At the top of her tiny lungs. 

“That’s right, Jems.” Shitty told the little girl in his arms. “That beautiful NHL player donw there is your Uncle Jack!” Then he had turned out to the ice and screamed at the top of his lungs. “GO ZIMMERMANN YOU BEAUT!” 

Jack turned and noticed them, looking like he might be laughing. He waved slightly. Holster saw him chatting with one of his teammates who also glanced in their direction. He wondered what Jack’s new teammates thought of them showing up, and acting like complete fools. (He obviously couldn’t hear, nor would he have been able to understand Marty’s ‘That your family kiddo?’ and Jack’s answer of ‘Yeah, more or less. My team from Samwell.’)

Jemma wanted to go to her Uncle Jack right now. She wanted to be on the ice with him. Ransom and Holster reassured her that they would see him after the game. The game had started right after that. It was a great game really, and Jemma was as enthralled as usual though Holster could tell that she was slightly puzzled by the fact that they were so far away from the action. She was rather used to being on the sidelines. Throughout the game she was passed through their entire team, all of them holding her for a while before she ended up back in her holder strapped to Holster’s chest for the end of the game. 

The team all filed out with everyone else but they split up in the lobby. Not all of them could come, but Jack had gotten permission for Shitty, Bitty, Ransom, Holster and Jemma to come back towards the locker rooms to see him. They bid a temporary farewell to the others before following the instructions Jack had given Bitty to navigate the rink, and get through the security. Lardo was herding the frogs carefully. They were in good hands. Finally they found themselves heading down a hallway towards where they could hear the locker room. Jack rounded the corner, still wearing some of his pads. 

“JACK ZIMMERMANN COME HERE YOU GLORIOUS MAN!” Shitty demanded. Jack laughed but met Shitty midway as Shitty hugged him tightly. 

“Hey, Shits.” He said with a smile, “It’s good to see you. Thanks for coming, all of you.” he added turning to the others. Bitty rushed forwards to hug Jack briefly before letting go and backing up, blushing. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He said with a smile. Jack smiled back at him. For a second the two of them were grinning at each other like there was no one else in the world. Jemma broke the moment by exclaiming “ACK!” and making grabby hands. 

“Hello, Jems.” Jack said, grinning. Holster unbuckled her so that Jack could lift her into his arms. “I love your Jersey, sweetheart. We match.” Jack murmured, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Zimboni! Who are these people?” a man asked, coming out of the locker room. Holster nearly fainted because that was Alexei Mashkov and he was going to die. 

“Hey, Tater. These are some of my old teammates. Shitty, is my best friend.” Shitty took a bow. “Eric Bittle, or Bitty, another one of my closest friends.” Jack added gesturing towards Bitty and managing to only blush a little at the phrase ‘closest friends.’ “And Justin and Adam Oluransi, but you can call them Ransom and Holster. They’re my replacements as team captains at Samwell.” 

“And who is this adorable little girl?” Tater asked, leaning down to look at Jemma. “Hello beautiful girl? What’s your name?”

“Jem-ma.” she said carefully. He grinned at her and shook one of her tiny hands. She giggled. 

“Hello there, Jemma. I’m Alexei, but most people call me Tater.” He told her. Jack watched them with a grin. 

“Jemma is Ransom and Holster’s daughter.” Jack told Tater with a smile, “My niece for all intents and purposes. I’ve missed her.”

“She’s missed you too.” Holster said stepping forwards. Tater offered him a hand, which Holster managed to shake without passing out. He did the same with Ransom, Shitty and Bitty. 

“It’s wonderful to meet friends of Zimboni’s, especially his adorable niece.” He added to Jemma. “Your daughter is beautiful.” He added to Ransom and Holster. 

“Thank you.” Ransom said with a small nod. “She’s our world. Quite the little hockey fan too.” he added. 

“She’s not startled by all the,” Tater waved his hands to indicate chaos, “It gets very loud.” 

“We’re team captains, she’s been sitting on the sidelines at all our games since she was three months old. Our coach has spent a good amount of time coaching with a baby in his arms. She’s used to it. She loves it actually.” Holster answered. 

“She loves it when we skate with her.” Ransom added. Alexei’s eyes brightened. 

“We have extra skates. Come.” He said, waving them back towards the locker room. 

“Oh, um… really?” Holster stammered. 

“You really don’t have to.” Jack murmured. 

“Nonsense. We’ll introduce your niece to the rest of the team, let her see some proper ice.” Tater said sweeping all of them back into the locker room. 

Soon Holster found himself surrounded by NHL players who all cooed over Jemma happily. Some of them had kids of their own, but a lot of them were older than Jemma, and had never attended games as babies. (Jemma and Jack himself when he was a baby, seemed to be a rare breed of child not startled by the screams of hockey fans). Alexei quickly told the others that Jack’s niece simply needed to skate on some proper ice and before he knew it Holster and the others were laced into borrowed skates and trooping onto NHL ice with half of the Falconers (who were pretty much all dressed down to normal except for the skates). Jack stepped onto the ice with Jemma still in his arms, skating a loop of the rink. She laughed happily. 

“Itty?” She asked. Jack turned to Shitty and Bitty who both skated up beside him. 

“Which one?” Jack asked. She grabby-handed at Bitty. Bitty took her with a grin, already starting to move off. 

“Remember the rules!” Holster yelled after him. Bitty turned to look at him skating backward without a second thought, he rolled his eyes. 

“You know I’d never drop her. She likes it, I don’t see why I can’t-”

“NO!” Ransom and Holster both snapped. 

“The falconers don’t want you tearing up their ice anyway.” Ransom added huffily. 

“We don’t mind, they clean it up before and after every game. What’s he not allowed to do?” A player asked coming up behind them. Holster recognized Marty. 

“Bitty was a figure skater.” Holster started. 

“He likes doing jumps every now and then.” Ransom continued for him. 

“Even if he happens to be holding our daughter.” Holster agreed darkly. “He is NOT allowed to let both skates leave the ice while he has our daughter in his arms.”

“Even if she enjoys it.” Ransom agreed, waving Bitty over so that he could deposit Jemma into her Daddy’s arms. Marty laughed.

“Sounds like a good idea.” He told them. “She’s adorable.” He added, smiling at her. 

“Thanks.” Holster said this time. 

“May I?” Marty asked, offering out his arms. Ransom shrugged and looked down at Jemma. 

“Jems, you want to skate with a famous NHL player?” he asked. “This is-”

“Marty.” The man said. “It’s easier.” he added. Ransom nodded. 

“Marty.” he agreed. Jemma nodded and let the older man hold her. He skated around the rink, the faster he went the more she cheered. As soon as the other’s saw this Jemma was being passed around the entire Falconers team, each of them trying to out-do the others to make her laugh and cheer. 

“Okay, maybe we should be worried about Tater stealing our daughter.” Holster said, as he watched them. 

“Yeah.” Ransom laughed. “Is it just me or does this feel like some kind of crazy pipe dream?” he asked as they skated lazily around the ice side by side. 

“I know what you mean.” Holster agreed, “We’re skating with an NHL team, an NHL team that is in love with our daughter.” 

“Everyone loves Jemma.” Ransom said proudly. 

“Too true.” Holster agreed. He was surprised by the reaction all the same. After all some of the guys had their own families, their own kids. Jemma wasn’t quite the rarity that she was on campus. Still… everyone loved Jemma.

“You two are pretty young to be married with kids, aren’t you?” One of the guys asked, skating up next to them. Ransom and Holster both laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s a really long story but we’re happy.” Holster answered. “Rans is twenty-one, I’m twenty three but we’re good. We’ll graduate the end of this year.” 

“Then we’ve got to find a city with med-school for me, a job for you, and a decent school system for Jemma.” Ransom muttered, anxiety sneaking into his voice. 

“Simmer down, we’ll be fine.” Holster told him. Ransom was slowly becoming more and more anxious about their approaching graduation, but Holster knew they would figure it out. They had their family; they would be fine. 

Eventually Ransom and Holster trooped out of the stadium with a very sleepy baby on their hands. She slept on the drive home, all cuddled up in her new slightly over-large jersey. Bitty took several pictures. They had already promised the guys that they would be sure to come back to more home games and bring Jemma to see them. And Jack promised to share pictures with the team. And Bitty promised to make the Falconers pies (somehow he had left the rink with a list of favorite pies, the boy was non-stop).

“Another hockey team just adopted our child.” Ransom observed as they carried a sleepy Jemma up to the attic. 

“Yup.” Holster agreed. “This time a professional hockey team.” 

“Hard to compete with that.” Ransom murmured as he carefully set Jemma in her crib. They had rearranged the attic room, they now had a full sized bed, but it was lofted up so that Jemma’s crib was beneath it. All in all they had “enough” room… barely. 

They both stripped down to their boxers in the darkness, clambering up into their bed by feel more than anything. Ransom kind of tumbled onto Holster making him laugh quietly. Jemma slept through a lot but it was still better not to wake her up. 

“Night, Holster. Love you.” Ransom murmured, leaning down to kiss him before rolling off onto the left side of the bed (his side). Holster snuggled against him, wrapping his left arm around his chest.

“Goodnight, Rans.” Holster whispered. “Love you too.” 

It hadn’t been that long, and the words still made him swell with happiness, even if they were ones that they exchanged every single day. Holster couldn’t believe how much his life had changed. He couldn’t believe how much better it was. He had spent the day at a NHL game, watching Jack play professional hockey. He had spent the evening skating with his NHL heroes. It had been a truly excellent day.

**Author's Note:**

> So... ooops? Not really. More to come soon guys. Love y'all! Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
